Lianne Fliany
Biography Lianne Fliany (born February 21, 2021) is the twin sister of Rita, daughter of Juliette and Martin Fliany and younger sister of Tyson and Blake Fliany. She and her twin love ballet and they dream of becoming prima ballerinas. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Pink themed party *2nd Birthday-Party held at Build a Bear Workshop *3rd Birthday-PB&J Otter themed party *4th Birthday-Ballet themed party *5th Birthday-Ballerina Tutu themed party *6th Birthday-Prima Ballerina themed party at American Girl Place *7th Birthday-Hello Kitty themed party *8th Birthday-Disney Princess themed party with special guests Cinderella and Aurora *9th Birthday-Paris themed party *10th Birthday-Party held at ballet class *11th Birthday-Dance party *12th Birthday-Sleepover at hotel *13th Birthday-Ice skating party *14th Birthday-Surfing-themed party *15th Birthday-Mini spa day *16th Birthday-Carnival Party *17th Birthday-80's Skate Party *18th Birthday-Movie Night at the Pool Appearance She has dimples, red curly hair and blue eyes. She has fading yet visible bruises and marks on her legs and shoulders caused by Tyson and Blake's bullying. She also wears a penicillin allergy ID bracelet on her left arm. While in ballet class, she wears as strictly required by the ballet class dress code: pink tights, a pink leotard and pink ballet slippers, plus her hair is put up in a bun. Outside of ballet class, she wears purple ballet flats, white leggings, a pink dress and a sparkly pink headband. her rain attire are her rain coat, rain hat, rain boots and she carries her Hello Kitty umbrella. Her sleep attire is her Hello Kitty Pajamas. her swim attire are her teal Hello Kitty swimsuit and water shoes. her summer attire are sandals, summer dress, bucket hat, and sunglasses. Personality She and Rita are always in sync when performing and practicing ballet together. They are rarely ever seen seperated from each other. Both she and her sister Rita fear being left alone with their mean, nasty and cruel bullying big brothers (especially Blake) who relentlessly torment and torture the tiny twins by yanking their curly hair, tripping them on purpose, teasing and scaring them, making them cry, hitting them, humiliating them, destroying their things, pinching and kicking them just for fun. The bullying at home gets so bad that the twins do not want to come home from preschool or ballet lessons. So their mother Juliette takes them to child and family counseling as suggested by their ballet teacher, Mrs. Swanson after one of their ballet lessons when she noticed the girls were unable to focus and concentrate in her class due to the sibling bullying at home. Rita and Fliany's preschool teacher, Mrs. Runnion shows concern for the girls as well; for instance, when she saw stick figure drawings of the twins crying and a stick figure of their mean brother Blake with pointed teeth and devil horns with a caption bubble reading, "I'm gonna get you," and their house around them in Lianne's drawing. Roles Sugarplum Fairy...The Nutcracker Little Swan Dancer...Swan Lake Canary Fairy...The Sleeping Beauty Gypsy...Don Quixote Broom...Sorcerer's Apprentice Coppélia...Coppélia Chloe...At The Museum Dancer...Rite of Spring Winter Fairy...Cinderella Ballerina Girl...Nightmare School Girl...Elfan Silly Girl...Disney's Beauty and the Beast JR. Dancer...Mozart: 40th Symphony Dancer...Beethoven's 9th Monkey...Disney's The Jungle Book KIDS Molly...By the Beautiful Sea Giselle...Giselle Dancer...Italian Symphony Dancer...Black Dog Cafe Gamzatti...La Bayadere Disney's Frozen... Elsa Family Tree *Father: Martin Fliany (1985-) *Mother: Juliette Fliany (née Simmons) (1985-) *Brothers: Blake Fliany (2010-), Tyson Fliany (2013-) *Sister: Rita Fliany (2021-) *Aunts: Hilary Simmons-McCarthy (1984-), Ann Simmons-Murphy (1989-), Mandy Claridge-Simmons (1982-), Tammy Morse-Simmons (1981-), Shauna Fliany-Donahue (1984-), Stella Fliany-McGee (1986-), Lynn Ford-Fliany (1987-), Selma Weinstein-Fliany (1982-), Elizabeth Reiss-Fliany (1989 -) *Uncles: Wally McCarthy (1985-), Nelson Murphy (1988-), Darryl Simmons (1989-), Harrison Simmons (1990-), Lionel Donahue (1983-), Troy McGee (1988-), Al Fliany (1980-), Edward Fliany (1983-), Richard Fliany (1990-) *Cousins: Max McCarthy (2015-), Kenny McCarthy (2017-), Becky McCarthy (2018-), Greg McCarthy (2019-), Frederick McCarthy (2020-), Oliver McCarthy (2021-), Skyler Murphy (2011-), Skeeter Murphy (2014-), Jennifer Simmons (2009-), Sarah Simmons (2015-), David Fliany (2012-), Bradley Fliany (2016-), Jay Fliany (2), Nelly Fliany (2018-), Patty Fliany (2017-) *Grandmothers: Amy Simmons (née: Tenorman) (1947-), Fiona Fliany (née: Gavin) (1947-) *Grandfathers: Edward Simmons (deceased) (1946-2021), Jasper Fliany (deceased (1948-2015) Relationships *Grandma Amy Simmons - She absolutely loves and adores her grandmother *Felicity Shu - she is the girls' godmother; their mother's old friend from Royal Ballet School *Tyson Fliany - At first, didn't get along well at first, but thanks to Nanny Jo's first visit, she and Rita are now close to him *Cousin Oliver *Cousin Max *Cousin Frederick *Uncle Wally *Cousin Kenny *Aunt Hilary *Cousin Skyler *Cousin Jennifer *Aunt Ann *Cousin Sarah *Cousin Becky *Cousin Skeeter *Rita Fliany - not only is she her twin sister, but also best friend and ballet dancing partner, too! *Mrs. Swanson - her ballet teacher *Martin Fliany - Even though he is away on business meetings once a month, she and her sister can still keep in touch with their daddy via FaceTime and or Skype *Juliette Fliany - She loves her mother dearly *Blake Fliany - She is afraid of him because he bullies her and her sister *Mrs Runnion - her preschool teacher Friends Jenny Ryan - She is the Twins' best friend in ballet class. She and her mom let the twins stay to practice ballet at their house due to the hostile situation at the Fliany home Kelsey - play date Penelope - she comes over for a playdate Isabelle - she comes over for a play date Brianna - little girl who comes over for a play date Gabrielle - playdate friend Lucy - Liane's friend from preschool. Corey - Liane's friend from preschool. Because he is allergic to peanuts, the Twins' mom Juliette uses Sunflower butter as a substitute ingredient for making PB&J sandwiches whenever he comes over for a play date or to their party. He is seen wearing a peanut allergy ID medical bracelet. Adam - the twins' friend and classmate from preschool. He comes over for a play date when Blake isn't around Trivia *Her full name is Lianne Danielle Fliany. *She is allergic to penicillin. *She owns a pair of pink ballet slippers, pink leotard and pink tights. *Her bedtime is at 7:30pm. *her favorite places to visit both in and outside of New York City are: #The Children's Museum of Manhattan #Coney Island Amusement Park #Build a Bear Workshop #Sesame Place (in Langhorne, PA) #Hersheypark (Hershey, PA) #Victorian Gardens #Milk & Cream Cereal Bar #Brooklyn Children's Museum #New York Aquarium #Central Park Swedish Cottage Marionette Theatre #Samascott Orchards #Penny Jones & Co. #Totally Kid Carousel #Prospect Park Splash Pad at LeFrak Lakeside #Butterfly Garden #Woodloch Pines Resort (Hawley, PA) #Alley Pond Evironmental Center #Bank Streek Book Store Story-times #Lawrence Farms Orchards #Beach 30th St Playground #Ochs Orchard #Bernard Family Playground #Fishkill Farms #Kaleidoscope Gallery #Brooklyn Bridge Park Pier 6 Water Lab #Gulliver's Gate #Chelsea Piers #Lincoln Center #Jane's Carousel #Twinkle Playspace #City Treehouse #RollerJam USA #Mini Galaxy Play Café #Alice's Tea Cup #Children's Museum of Arts #Fantasy Forest #BounceU #CoolMess #Brooklyn Farmacy & Soda Fountain #Eataly #Children's Gardens #Inwood Hill Park #Gazillion Bubble Show #Central Park #Brooklyn Bridge Park *She and her sister also have a playroom located downstairs. *She loves the colors, lavender, carnation pink, white and lilac. *her grandfather Edward Simmons passed away one month before she and Rita were born from complications during open heart surgery. *She and her sister first fell in love with ballet at 18 months when they traveled with their family to Paris, France on holiday. At that time, their mother's old roommate/friend from Royal Ballet School Felicity was performing in the ballet called Cinderella at the Paris Opera Ballet, and Felicity was playing the title character. *her favorite winter activities include sledding, snow tubing, making snow angels, and building snowmen. *her favorite song from PB&J Otter is "Practice Makes Perfect," *She wants to become a prima ballerina when she grows up. *She loves PB&J Otter', Angelina the Ballerina, Hello Kitty and Dora the Explorer. *In Halloween 2023, she and Rita were dressed as ballerinas and won the Halloween contest together in the Cute Costume category *For her 3rd birthday, she received a Bitty Baby doll (from Uncle Al), Bitty Twins starter collection (from her godmother Felicity), Brave HD/Blu ray (from Mrs. Runnion), coloring books and a box of crayons (from Aunt Hilary and Uncle Wally), a Rainbow safari bear with a ballerina dress from build-a-Bear workshop named Iris (from Aunt Tammy and Uncle Harrison), some new clothes (from Aunt Elizabeth), a gift card to Build A Bear Workshop and a pair of roller skates, a new pair of ballet slippers (from Mrs. Swanson), a dollhouse (from Aunt Shauna and Uncle Lionel), a doll carriage, a purple 12" Hello Kitty Girls' Bike plus a remodeling in their playroom (from Mom and Dad), TYO Beanie Baby Hello Kitty-Celebration, a $50.00 check inside a birthday card. *She and her sister help their mother organize and de-clutter the house by donating their toys that they've outgrown and don't play with anymore to Goodwill. *In Halloween 2024, she and Rita were candy corn ballerinas. *Lianne's talents include ballet dancing with her twin sister along with drawing, roller skating, painting and swimming. *In Thanksgiving 2023, she and her family came to see the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. However, when the family sat town for a thanksgiving dinner, her centerpiece was smashed by a jealous Tyson with a sledgehammer. *She and her sister Rita both love the famous ballet The Nutcracker. *She and her twin were the Sugarplum fairies in the Nutcracker pre-ballet dance recital. *In Christmas 2023, she opened her presents to reveal a PB&J Otter finger puppet set with a plush house, a toboggan, matching family PJs, fisher price little people princess figurines, a new sled, a pair of snow boots, PB&J Otter books called Peanut's Shapes and Butter's first words, a Dora the Explorer: Pirate Adventure DVD, a Pudsey Bear, a Dora the Explorer doll, new dresses, TY Beanie Baby Hello Kitty Ballerina, A Swan Princess Christmas DVD, a Dora the Explorer: Map Adventures DVD, a table + chair set for the playroom, Boots the Monkey plush and a gift card to Build-a-Bear Workshop. And in her stocking, she found some bath crayons, a Hello Kitty sippy cup, some stickers, a Christmas Book, sidewalk chalk, Annie's organic fruit snacks, bath toys, a mess-free coloring book, a Hello Kitty plush, lots and lots of candy, some candy canes, a Totodile plush, a Pikachu plush, a Dora the Explorer: Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure DVD, TY Beanie Baby Hello Kitty Gingerbread, a Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Mermaids DVD and a Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Snow Princess DVD. *In Christmas 2024, she opened her presents to reveal some personalized children's books, Angelina Ballerina plush doll, American Girl: Isabel Dances into the Spotlight DVD, a doll house, Peanut plush, a personalized Prima ballerinas placemat, Baby Butter and Jelly plushes, a PB&J Otter book called PB&J's Hide and Seek, a play kitchen, play shopping cart, play-doh play n store table, a personalized Christmas unicorn ornament, new ballet slippers, Amazon Fire kids edition with a pink protective case and educational apps, Angelina Ballerina: The Silver Locket DVD, Dora's Ballet Adventure DVD. And in her stocking, she found Olaf plush, a Raggedy Ann doll, play-Doh, Crayola watercolors, and toy cars *By the age of 3, she and Rita studied ballet. *Both girls like movies based on the ballet; they also like some Disney movies, too. *She and her sister own holiday movie DVDs based on the Nutcracker ballet, such as Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale, The Nutcracker Prince, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Angelina Ballerina's Nutcracker Sweets, The Nutcracker and the 4 Realms, The Care Bear Nutcracker, The Nuttiest Nutcracker, etc. *Juliette recorded their ballet dance recitals on her Samsung Galaxy phone video camera to send to their relatives to see. *Lianne was born 3 minutes before Rita. *Her favorite toy is Madame Angelina Ballerina Swan Lake doll. A list of movies she and Rita cried at: #Disney's Sleeping Beauty (The wicked fairy Maleficent cast an evil spell on Princess Aurora) #The Swan Princess (Princess Odette's death) #Frozen (Death of the King and Queen of Areandalle) #The Lion King (death of Simba's father) #Bambi (when Bambi's mother was killed) #The Land Before Time (when Littlefoot's mother died) Quotes Future *Lianne and Rita are professional ballet dancers in New York City. Category:Females Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Twin Sisters Category:Identical Twins Category:Identical Twin Siblings Category:Identical Twin Sisters Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Toddlers Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:Girls Category:People Category:People born in 2021 Category:People born in February Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Children in Ballets Category:Children in Musical Theatre Productions Category:Children in School Plays Category:Children who celebrated their birthday during Supernanny's visit Category:People from New York Category:Children from New York Category:Girls from New York Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Heroes Category:Girls that are heroes Category:Children who got bullied by disrespectful children